The Apartment-prologue
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: What happens when several anime characters share an apartment..well this and chaos
1. proluge-Gathering together

  
Authors notes- this fic is based on the idea of Tenchi in Toyko- the main characters move to try to get away from the chaos of there lives..only to find it and move chaos where they move to.   
  
Tenchi finally got away from the bundle of insanity he called a life. He was going to have some peace and quiet finally. He hoped whatever roommates he ended up with were normal.   
  
****  
  
Vegeta was happy...he finally got away from that annoying woman. Though he would only say this when he was dieing, he did love Bulma...though he had no idea what that emotion was(he was more or less raised by his father Vegeta Sr. and later Freeza, so he never had a social life or a need or one), and she was driving him crazy. "Why haven't I just killed her or blown up this planet...well maybe its because I took her credit cards and her ATM card...bwahahaha!"   
  
"I just hope she doesn't cancel her ATM card before I can get some money and sit around that apartment" he said to himself.   
  
****  
  
Ranma Saotome was happy..he was going to get away from the insanity of his life. "Family honor my rear..pop coated the Saotome name in dung with his actions..and I ant my own life" Ranma muttered to himself.   
  
"I hope this apartment and my roommates aren't crazy" Ranma thought. Though if they were it wouldn't surprize him.   
  
  
****  
  
Ataru Moroboshi run as fast as he could. He getting an apartment and getting away from Lum for as long as he could. "Well I hope I can at least a few months before she shows up"he thought to himself.   
  
****  
  
Tenchi was the first to show up. However minutes after getting into the apartment his roomates showed up. That however was only the begining of all the troubles since all of them were trouble magnets.   
Announcer(Goku): Hey that wasn't so bad..but soon Gohan and I show up..what's up with this apartment, Alien Royalty, Magic Girls, Fiances and...Bulma...man this place is a nexus of weirdness... Next time its No Need for Chaos!   
Vegeta:This is unquestionablely going to be amusing.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. No need for Chaos Saga-Introductions

NO Need For Chaos(The Apartment CHapter 1)  
  
  
Ataru looked at Vegeta and said"Hey weren't you on TV and trying to destory the Earth with some big bald guy?"   
  
"Yes and that big bald guy's name was Nappa." Vegeta said"Hey didn't you beat that Oni Princess?"   
  
"Yes" Ataru said back"Her name's Lum..and she shocks me when I look, cop a feel or just grope women"   
  
"Oh god You better not meet the women that are after us" Tenchi and Ranma said at the same time. Then looked at each other.   
  
"Cool harems" Ataru said.   
  
"I think they will kill you Ataru" Ranma said. "They are all martial artists, and extremely violent"   
  
"I can deal with pain and extreme violence" Ataru said.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to Happosai wouldn't you?" Ranma asked.   
  
"hmmm.. I think so, never got the chance to meet him though..something about being buried alive" Ataru said.   
  
Ranma sweetdroped "Oh god if he's even 1/20th as perverted as Happosai..." thought.   
  
Tenchi's thoughts were "Oh god this place is going to be vaporized when he tries to grope Aeka or Ryoko"   
  
***  
  
Washu, of one , if not thee, smartest beings in the universe, was proud of the transporter she built from the house to Tenchi's apartment.   
  
"Now we can visit Tenchi whenever we want" Washu thought.   
  
***  
  
With everthing calmed down, Ranma asked Vegeta to teach him some of his moves.   
  
"Later Ranma" Vegeta said. "Hmm this human..he's got the potenical to be the most powerful non super saiyen being in the universe and I'll need a decent sparring parter when I rule the universe... who am I kidding Karrorot and his friends will never let that happen and Karrorot is my equal, much as I hate to admit that ,but training Ranma will be amusing and I have nothing else to do " Vegeta thought.   
  
  
"Well I'm going to see if I can find some girls...bye" Ataru said as he ran out the door for a girl hunt.   
  
"Weirdo" Vegeta said. "Which reminds me, women..they don't make any sense to me"  
  
"Join the club" Ranma and Tenchi said in unison.   
  
****  
  
Captain Giynu was extremely angry...he still hasn't found his real body, or any decent replacement ones. He did however get the Scouter that Bulma rebuilt, so now he was trying to hop, hold and use the scouter to find a decent body. "Hey she'll do" he tried to say but all that came out was "Ripit,Ripit"   
  
****  
  
Akane was angry at Ranma, even more so than usual.   
  
"Stupid baka leaves and says his life is hell like Ryoga" Akane mutters. In a perfect imatation of Heero Yuu, with a mallet instead of a gun she yells"I'm going to kill him!"   
  
Suddenly a weird frog jumps out and hits her with a weird beam of light...  
  
****   
  
Vegeta smiled reading something he bought so much of he maxed out one of Bulma's credit cards(he was trying to max out all her credit cards). "Who knews these 'comic books' would be so enjoyable" Vegeta thought as he read an issue of a comic called "Deadpool".  
  
"Man those comic books are filling up this already cramped apartment" Tenchi said watching Vegeta(reading super hero comics) Ataru(just looking the more or less T&A comics and trying not to drool on them) and Ramna using the comics to learn how to read english(and reading all of them) since Ataru challenged him to read all the comics.   
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Tenchi answered the door and saw Son Goku and Gohan.   
  
" Hi..err can we crash here for a awhile?" Goku asked.   
  
  
Annoucer(Goku): Ok so there weren't any Magic Girls this time around, but things are going get explosive when Akane shows up..hey that's not Akane! Well it looks like Captain Ginyu can't take a hint and find out why Gohan and I are trying to crash in the apatment. Plus a visit by Tenchi's friends.   
  
Gohan: It'll be a riot! Well it'll cause as much property damage as one....  
  



	3. No Need for Chaos Saga-the Return of Gin...

The Apartment Chapter 2(No Need for Chaos saga chapter 2)   
  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped. One of his personal heroes has in front of him. Son Goku, destroyer of the Red Ribbon Army, Son Goku the most infamous champion of the Tenka-Ichi Budokai, and to Ranma a much better role model than his father.  
  
Vegeta sighed "Now you come to me...after I went around the universe looking for you" he said.   
Tenchi didn't know what to think. Then out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw..Ryoko?!, Aeka, Kionne, Washu and Mihoshi come out from under the sheets on his bed. That he knew Washu had invented something to get from the house to him..but he smirked from about a second at the thought of Vegeta and Ranma fighting off his girl problems when he realized Tokyo would be a smoking crater after that fight...  
  
****   
Captain Ginyu put his scouter on. "Hmm this body feels powerful enough, but will it stand enough punishment for me to switch with Goku?" he mused as Akane pulled at his leg. Captain Ginyu then put Akane in a pocket and started to fly towards Goku.   
****   
Kionne's jaw dropped. Vegeta, one of the criminals in the Galaxy Police's 20 most wanted was on Earth. Ryoko's record before the statue of limitations ran out looked like a petty criminal's compared to the file that the Saiyen Prince had. Vegeta's record streched from the Oni homeworld to Jurai. And all she had for back up was Mihoshi.   
She pulled her gun out and yelled"Don't move, Galaxy Police and your under arrest"   
Vegeta did the last thing Kionne would suspect. He started laughing till he cried.   
"You take me in... oh please even if I wasn't a Super Saiyen now, you and your ditzy partner couldn't win a fight vs. me"   
All the visiters that came to see Tenchi fainted.   
****  
  
"Well that was weird" Goku said sitting on a chair that was surrounded by comic books.   
  
"So what brings you and Gohan here Karrorot?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Chi-Chi doesn't understand how important is that Gohan is as strong a fighter as he can be when the Androids show up!" Goku yelled.   
  
Vegeta smirked "So you finally showed some backbone to your wife eh Karrorot"   
  
Goku sighed and answered "Yes and no Vegeta, yes in the sense I brought it up, and Chi-Chi didn't get that if the world was like the future in the Terminator movies that an education wouldn't be worth anything, and no in that Gohan and I pack some clothes and flew away after I used a Solar Beam on Chi-Chi"   
  
"But why come to me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because Chi-Chi and Bulma can't feel your Ki signature and use it to find you" Goku answered.   
  
"Well if Son Goku wants to say here I say let him" Ranma said. "hey can you teach me your fighting style?"  
  
Goku looked at Ranma's Ki signature and was shocked"Wow he's more powerful than Krillin and Tien combinded" he thought and said"Sure"   
  
Ranma was in seventh heaven.   
  
Vegeta wondered what made Karrorot so popular with people.   
  
****  
  
Captain Ginyu knocked on the door to the apartment his most hated enemies were living in. When the door was opened, Akane leaped out of the pants pocket she was shoved into and the response well...  
  
"ITS CAPTAIN GINYU!" Vegeta bellowed and fired off a ki-bolt at her. Akane was sent flying though a wall from the force of the blast.   
  
"Wrong" Captain Ginyu said as he walked into the apartment. "I right over he..ahhh!" he said as Vegeta teleported behind him and gave him a bear hug.   
  
Ranma was a bit confused at what just happened, that and he had this feeling he knew the weird toad that was pulling at his leg. Then the toad hit him with a mallet.   
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked..looking at what looked like Akane fight with Goku,Gohan and Vegeta.   
  
"Well even by my standard's this is weird" Ranma thought.   
  
Then Gohan threw Akane into a beam that was flying at Ranma. Then the now toad Captain Ginyu got thrown into orbit by Akane.   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!...RANMA YOU BAKA....."Akane bellowed and almost hit Ranma with her mallet...when she saw Son Goku hold it back with his index finger.   
  
"Who the... Son Goku?" Akane said, wondering why he was here, and now she got to were here was....  
  
****   
  
Captain Ginyu crashed to the ground hard. Suddenly he noticed is real body infront of him..using his body swapping attack he got his real body back.   
  
"Finally I have my real body back...now I have to assemble a new Ginyu Force to get my revenge..."   
  
Annoucer(Goku) Well now that we got one unwanted guest gone, Ataru returns with this weird Chinese Woman after him. One which Ranma knows extremely well...and things get extremely weird as Trunks shows up..with his halfsisters? But if Bulma's not their mother who is? Be he fore The Apartment part 3, No Need for Chaos, the Past, Present Future scramble!   
  
Ranma:Its unquestionablity off the wall!   
  
  
  



	4. No Need for Chaos Saga-Past, Present and...

  
Sailor Pluto didn't like what she saw. It was an apartment in Juuban filled with chaos. She knew she had to nip this chaos filled apartment now or how knows what would happen to the future...   
  
****  
  
Trunks got out of his cramped timeship. Cramped since it wasn't built for 3 people.   
  
"Look I said it wasn't built for 3 people..." Trunks send to the two people pressed against the sides of the ship.   
  
"Well Grandma would have made it so!" one of the two women yelled.   
  
"Well she wasn't there was she sis?" Trunks yelled back "And to think I once wished I had a sister" Trunks thought.   
  
Suddenly they had company: Goku, Ranma and Akane.   
  
"Hey Trunks...who are those other people in your time machine?" Goku asked.  
  
"Those are my half sisters" Trunks replied.   
  
****  
  
Vegeta was bored, after the extremely short fight with Captain Ginyu, he wanted some butt to kick. Then he remembered what Juuban was famous for.  
  
"Well since I can't use the gravity room, fighting monsters and maybe that Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi will make for decent training..since those things can't be anywhere near as powerful as Freeza or King Cold" Vegeta thought to himself as he was flying around Juuban.   
  
So far nothing had happened. So he hovered over a busy street and issued a challenge.   
  
"Well come on you weak and worthless monsters, stop fighting girls using 'magic' and fight a real warrior! Those 'Sailor Senshi' make me want vomit! I'll kill your ugly and vile creatures so I can train for some real threats! and Believe me when I say there will be some real threats soon or later for me to fight..after all I am the Legendary Super Saiyen so you're nothing to me but punching bags and grotesque sparring partners to slay" He bellowed over the noises of the city.   
  
****  
Sailor Pluto groaned....now monsters would be coming out of the woodwork like bees out of a nest that had been used for target practice with an uzi. Expect those than knew what a Super Saiyen was of course, but most didn't have a clue what one was..  
  
****  
  
Ataru Moroboshi ran back into the apartment and looked at all the women on the ground.   
  
"Hey look at all the women...cool..." he said.   
  
"Errr..Its not what you think" Tenchi said.   
  
"Say my 'wife' wouldn't have visited?" Ataru asked.  
  
"No this was because of some guy called Captain Ginyu" Tenchi replied.   
  
"OK...well anyway you have to help me...some weird Chinese woman is after me!" Ataru said.  
  
"Chinese woman? She wouldn't happen to have purple hair would she?" Ranma asked getting off the roof.   
  
"Yes she did..and she kind of hit a lamp post when she tried to knock my head off with her maces" Ataru said.   
  
"She calling you her airen?" Ranma asked.   
  
"er...Yes" Ataru.   
  
"Well know she's after you instead of me..thank god..now if only I could get Kodachi off my back..." Ranma said.   
  
"Hmmm You know I should be worried since Lum isn't going to take that well..but for some reason I only can imagine the catfight between the two" Ataru said.   
  
Ranma barely managed to avoid shuttering at the word "cat".   
  
****  
  
Since Vegeta's declaration of war on monsters, they came out of the woodwork..and Vegeta was enjoying himself.   
  
"I haven't had this much fun in a long time " Vegeta said with a smirk...  
  
Then he saw the Sailor Senshi, well four of them anyway. Plus Tuxedo Kamen, but Vegeta thought Tuxedo Kamen was about the same level as that guy that chopped his tail off...  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll.." she said when Vegeta bellowed "Piccolo blew up the moon so shut up!"   
"Hey! Do I interupt your intro?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"I don't do an intro like the Ginyu force...Karrorot once said it was a pointless waste of time..and I agree with him on that" Vegeta replied. "Oh and look at your costumes..oh a fuku I 'm so scared...not, bet those things are about as durable in a fight as wet toilet paper"   
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH You're mean" Sailor Moon bellowed.   
  
"Say aren't you the leader...dear Kami Karrorot's leadership skills are that of Alexander the Great compared to yours" Vegeta said.   
  
Vegeta blew up a youma that tried to jump him during his berating of the Sailor Senshi. Then Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at Vegeta..and Vegeta threw a kibolt and floored the easy to mind control rose thrower.   
  
"Look in about a year there will be Andriods that will trash the world...I have to train and killing these monsters is about the best I'll get around here" Vegeta said.   
  
Sailor Mercury tried to get a reading on Vegeta..and her computer exploded.   
  
"I know that would have happened..it always does when you tried to read my power level" Vegeta said. "Hey are the rest of you going to do anything than stand around and stare at me?"   
  
"We're looking at the shirtless hunk that's behind you" Sailor Venus said.   
  
"Oh...what?" Vegeta turned around to see Ryoga Hibiki blowing up monsters.   
  
Ryoga would have yelled"Where am I now?" if he wasn't under attack by a swarm of monsters.   
  
****  
  
"So in about a year a bunch on Androids that were created by a vengeanceful mad scientist will arise and try to kill the Z Warriors?" Akane asked.   
  
"Yep" Trunks said.   
  
"I thought being forced into an engagement with an aquatransexual martial artist that was a magnet for fiancees, rivals and water was weird...you guys seem to be light years beyond the chaos of Nerima" Akane said.   
  
"Yeah..it sounds like fun" Ranma said.   
  
Akane shot Ranma a weird glance.   
  
Tenchi turned on the TV...and Vegeta was on fighting monsters.   
  
"Looks like the chaos of Juuban met its match" Gohan said watching Vegeta go though monsters like a chainsaw though hot butter.   
  
Trunks was in awe..his mother said his father was a zealous dynamo of energy in a fight...but this is beyond his wildest dreams.   
  
Then everyone that fainted awoken and saw that they weren't dream when they heard Vegeta say he was a Super Saiyen.   
  
"Washu could Tenchi fight a Super Saiyen and win?" Kionne asked.   
  
"I honestly don't know..and something tells me it would be like what happened when they imprisoned Kaine"Washu replied.   
  
"Well what about five Super Saiyens?" Trunks asked.  
  
"FIVE! If that ever happened I don't think any force in the Universe could stop them" Washu said.   
  
"Well the Androids might prove you wrong" Trunks said softly.   
  
Ataru looked at Ranma and said" Don't you hate it when people have discussions about important things and you have no idea what is going on?"   
  
"Yep" Ranma replied.   
  
Announcer(Goku): Next time things get more insane as Lum and Piccolo show up and Happosai meets Ataru. Plus Vegeta visits Nerima...  
  
Piccolo:Its unquestionably insane.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. No Need for Chaos Saga-Of Saiyens and Pr...

Vegeta flew towards the other part of Toyko that had a rep. for pure chaos: Nerima.  
  
****  
  
"Uh excuse me, I don't know why you are all that worried about Super Saiyens...I pulled it off before Vegeta.." Goku said.   
  
That nearly made most of the guests faint again.   
  
"But you're too nice to be a Saiyen" Sasami said.   
  
"Fell into a canyon and hit my head" Goku said. "Didn't know I was a Saiyen until my brother Radzitz showed up"   
  
"Err what's so bad about Saiyens?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Well before Freeza blew up the planet, they worked for him" Goku said.   
  
"I though it was an asteroid that hit the planet" Washu said.   
  
"One of Freeza's kibolts" Goku said.   
  
"A kibolt...they make them that strong..cool" Ranma said.   
  
"Say what happened to Freeza?" Aeka asked.   
  
"I killed him and King Cold " Trunks said.   
  
"But...how?" Aeka asked.   
  
"I'm a Super Saiyen" Trunks replied.  
  
"Three Super Saiyens...this has never happened before" Washu said.   
  
"My sisters are also Super Saiyens" Trunks said.   
  
"Well I know who the father is..but if their mother isn't youknowwho..who is their mother?" Goku asked.   
  
"To quote Xellos from Slayers'That is a secret'" Trunks replied.   
***  
  
Vegeta smirked. "This should be fun" he thought has he hovered about Ucchans.   
  
****  
  
Lum wondered where her darling was, and thought"Probably on one of his infamous Girl Hunts...why can't that idiot just settle for me.  
  
Then she felt something...a saiyen? here?   
  
"Well its an Oni" a voice said behind her.   
  
She turned and it was a saiyen..a Super Saiyen.   
  
"Well Lum princess of the Oni prepare to face the all powerful Vegeta, Super Saiyen and prince of all Saiyens...." Vegeta said and thought"heh those comic books are coming in handy".   
  
With that the battle began....and Lum fell like a brick after Vegeta punched her in the gut and kicked her head. However Vegeta grabbed her and flew home.   
  
"Oh well...I can trash Nerima later" Vegeta said to himself.   
****  
  
Shampoo had tracked down where her new airen was..and sighed"Just my luck I would be defeated by a pervert that's being chased after by an alien princess ...I know I'll have to kill her, it'll cause some intergalactic mess, Ranma will help, will do his best..but this is going to a huge mess" she thought to herself.  
  
Then Vegeta opened the door and walked in. Shampoo was about to smash down a wall when a figure behind her said "Can't you use the door like most people?"   
  
Shampoo turned and was starring into the face of Piccolo.   
  
****  
  
Lum woke up on a pile of comic books. Her stomach felt like it was hit with a missile. Then opened her eyes, and noticed that the apartment was almost overflowing with people in it. One of the people she saw as Aeka..  
  
"Aeka..what are you doing in this mess?" Lum asked.   
  
"I'm just visiting..."Aeka replied.  
  
"I don't know how you put up with her Ataru...she's like an annoying lightning rod" Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey" Lum yelled...when suddenly a blur glomps Ataru.   
  
"Not that I don't like this...but you're going to be fried if you don't let go" Ataru said.   
  
"No frying or you have to answer to me!" Piccolo yelled.   
  
"A Namekian?" Lum and Washu say at the same time.   
  
"Man this apartment wasn't built for this many people" Ranma says.   
  
"Well Ranma it looks like you have found ever alien race that visits Earth" Akane said.   
  
"Yeah..looks like I traded my life for a chance to maybe be one of the Z Warriors...after the Saffron fight I know I'm powerful enough" Ranma said.   
  
Then suddenly Happosai entered the room..and just stared at Ataru. Shampoo let go and ran out the fire escape.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to be named Happosai?" Ataru asked.   
  
"Yes I am ...so?" Happosai asked.   
  
"I'm your great-grandson" Ataru replied.   
  
Women everywhere shuttered.   
  
  
Announcer(Goku): Now comes the time for some of the guests to leave. Good thing too because a lot more guests are about to show up..and have a bone to pick with Vegeta.   
  
Ataru:Its unquestionably interesting.   
  
  



	6. No Need for Chaos Saga-A New Foe

  
Tenchi sighed. He went to Tokyo to get away from the daily chaos of his life...only to find the girls knew where he lived and he lived with guys that had as much, if not more chaos from their lives coming here.   
  
Vegeta smiled. He thought this apartment would be dull. He thought he would be force to return to Bulma because he would be bored out of his mind. If this chaos continued he would never have to see Bulma again.   
  
"So Happosai..you have a pretty impressive aura, but its nothing compared to that of a Super Saiyen" Vegeta said, hoping that this Happosai would put up a decent fight.   
  
"A Super what?" Happosai said.   
  
"A Super Saiyen..the most powerful warrior in the universe" Vegeta replied.   
  
"Is that so? I beat you can't hit me you.." Happosai said just before Vegeta threw Happosai out the door like a football.   
  
"Huh thought he would have been more of a challenge" Vegeta muttered to himself.   
  
Aeka then said"I think its time to go...now"   
  
Everyone else that was visiting Tenchi nodded and entered Tenchi's bed, which teleported them back home.   
  
"Tenchi I want to switch beds with you " Vegeta said.   
  
"Er...OK" Tenchi said, unsure if that would be a good or bad thing.   
****  
  
Goku's stomach growled. Strangely enough Ranma's, Vegeta's, Trunk's and Gohan's growled at the same time.   
  
"Say is there any food in the fridge?" Goku asks.   
  
"No..we just moved in today" Ranma replies.   
  
"Too bad I would have cooked" Akane said.   
  
"Akane your cooking is a biological weapon..I have a cast iron stomach and it makes me sick everytime...even when it does taste good" Ranma said.   
  
"Ranma..how dare you say that about my cooking!" Akane said about ready to mallet Ranma when Piccolo put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Piccolo said in an extremely icy tone.   
  
Akane dropped her mallet.   
  
****  
Goku found it simple to teach Ranma how to fly. Now Goku, Ranma, Gohan, Trunks(and his still unnamed sisters),and Vegeta were flying across Tokyo looking for a good place to eat.   
  
They were also being chased by Ataru, Shampoo,Mouse,Happosai, Genma, entire Sailor Senshi(Inners, Outers, Tuxedo Mask, Starlights(for back up),and Chibi-Usa).   
  
"Man this flying is coming in handy" Ranma thinks looking at all the people following them.   
  
"Hey Ranma think you have the stamina for a flight to North America?" Goku asks.   
  
"I think so." Ranma replies.   
  
"Ok then let's go to the US" Goku says. Then they all hit the extreme speed and leave everyone following them in the dust.   
  
  
****  
  
Tenchi looked at the apartment..it was a testament to chaos. Then came a knock at the door.   
  
Tenchi opened the door and he saw a beautiful woman...  
  
"Hi my name's Sakuya" the woman said.   
  
****  
  
Yuga smiled as her plan was set in motion ..until she saw who Tenchi's roommates were.   
  
"How am I going to deal with them?!" she yelled.   
  
****  
  
  
  
Tenchi found that the next day was spent with Sakuya. He enjoyed her company..but could she take all the chaos that surrounded him like a cloak? He had beautiful, crazy alien women chasing after him, and an apartment full of men that had all the chaos of their lives showing up at the apartment. He also had an alien living on the roof of his apartment named Piccolo.   
  
Ataru sighed. His life had become an even bigger mess..another woman that thought she was his wife"It might be fun if they weren't so violent" he thought. "Now if only I could meet the Sailor Senshi..I wonder if any of them would stand still long enough for me to get a peek under their skirts...."   
  
****  
  
Terry Bogard drank another beer. He hated how everytime he would fall in love with a woman they would die on him. Then he felt a storm was coming...and it sat at the barstool next to him.   
  
"I just hope I don't fall in love with a woman this time" he muttered to himself.   
****   
"School?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Its a two fold plan..on the one hand when Chi-Chi finds us the fact you're in school might calm her down...and two it'll be a way for you to make friends" Goku said.   
  
"Hey how smart are you anyway?" Ranma asked.   
  
"High School level" Trunks says. "Man this is weird"   
  
"Well who knew we would all fit in at a comic book convention?' Ranma says, looking at all the people wearing home made costumes.   
  
Vegeta smirked"So many comics, so little time and money to burn.." he said to himself.   
  
"You know of all the things I thought Vegeta would be interested in, comics books was never on that list" Goku said.   
  
"You're not the only one" Trunks said.   
  
****  
  
The Sailor Senshi had a problem...something was attacking people, and leaving their clothes behind.   
  
"No for the last time these people aren't streaking though Tokyo!" Luna yelled at Sailor Moon.   
  
Close by Cell watched his prey and smiled. "Geez if this is the best this planet has to offer..this is going to be easy" he thought to himself.   
  
****  
  
Piccolo felt ..something. The Androids? Wait.. they had another year till they showed up..what was this evil he felt at the edge of his senses, almost entirely hidden.   
  
Yet he knew it was too powerful for him to take on..for now. There was only one way for him to get the power he needed.....  
  
  
****  
  
"Something's coming here...its the Z Warriors that were on the news a few years ago when they were fighting those two aliens"Sailor Mercury said.   
  
"So?" Sailor Uranus said.   
  
"We could use the help" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"And how" Tein said.   
  
"Lets hope this goes better than out fight with Nappa" Yamcha says.   
  
"Who ?" Sailor Moon asked...as Cell threw the limp body of Tuxedo Kamen down.   
  
"What happened to him?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"That would be me" Cell said.   
  
"In the name of the .." Sailor Moon said when Cell hit her upside the head with his tail.   
  
"I hope this doesn't go like everytime we fought Saiyens" Tein said.   
****  
  
Announcer(Goku): Looks like the Z Warriors and the Sailor Senshi are out of their league and what's Piccolo doing? Plus Terry Bogard battles the new Ginyu Force...  
  
Terry Bogard: Its unquestionably painful!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Intro the the Cell Games

  
Cell started to laugh.   
  
"I would absorb all of you into me..if it wasn't for the fact I already have the blood of the Z Warriors and you 'Sailor Senshi' are weak and worthless" Cell said.   
  
Sailor Pluto was shocked..she didn't know what this ..thing was. Though she had a feeling it was time traveler...  
  
***  
  
Ranma, Goku, Trunks(and his sisters), Vegeta, and Gohan were making good time flying back to Japan.   
  
"So haven't we been gone for about three days because of the internatioanl dateline?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Yes" Gohan replied.  
  
"Something bad is happening" Goku said.   
  
"How can you tell Karorrot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The fact that a large part of Juuban is trashed" Goku replied.   
  
"Wow when you guys fight, there goes the neighborhood" Ranma said, with some awe in his voice.   
  
***  
  
Piccolo was at Kami's Lookout.   
  
"You know why I'm here Kami" Piccolo said.  
  
"Yes..and its time for use to merge" Kami said.  
  
"And we're using my body" Piccolo said with a slight smirk.   
  
"Oh course" Kami replied.   
  
***  
  
Akane started beating on bricks.   
  
"I felt like Ryoga wondering where I was for a while" she thought to herself.   
  
However indident left her felling as if she had violated by Captain Ginyu when he switched bodies with her. The more she thought about it the more enraged she got untill...she threw a massive Kibolt and blew out the back wall, and a few houses.   
  
"That...was new...but how?" She said looking at the DragonballZ level damage she caused. Then it hit her..Captain Giynu used her body and was able to use it to fly..he must also have been able to throw massive Ki-Bolts...that mean that he unlocked her potienal..and make her the greatest fighter on Earth(in her opinion). She then started to fly.   
  
"I'll show that pervert and everyone else I am the greatest fighter on Earth!"Akane yelled as she flew towards Juuban.   
  
***  
  
The now merged Piccolo now flew as fast as he could to reach Cell.   
***  
  
Tenchi wondered where everyone but Ataru were. Then Washu showed up in what was now Vegeta's room and tripped over a massive pile of comics.   
  
"Tenchi it looks like your father's study exploded in here" Washu said.   
  
"Vegeta's comics are everywhere" Tenchi replied.   
  
"I never thought a Saiyen Prince would like Americain comic books" Washu said.   
  
"He also likes Star Trek" Tenchi said.   
  
"Huh? How did that happen?" Washu asked.  
  
"He has a lot of Star Trek comics and he's seen the first series on TV" Tenchi said.   
  
"Ok....that's really weird and if it wasn't for the sheer bizairity of it it would be funny to see a Super Saiyen at a Star Trek convention" Washu said.   
  
"So why are you here?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"Some weird being that has DNA from almost all the powerful fighters on Earth is in town.   
***  
  
Cell wondered where Terry Bogard and Ranma Satome were. He needed those two, Andriod 17 and 18 to be complete. His found his killing spree to be a fun way to annoy the Sailor Senshi and the Z Warriors though... and then an idea hit him.   
  
***  
  
"Halt..I'm getting bored..."Cell said.  
  
The Z Warriors and the Sailor Senshi stopped for a moment.   
  
"Years ago a martial artist tournament was held..I'm to bring it back for the Cell games...watch the TV to find out where and when..bye" Cell said with a smirk as he flew away.   
***  
  
Everyone was at the apartment.   
  
"I don't know what Cell is" Trunks said.   
  
"Grandma should know" one of Trunk's sister said.   
  
"I don't want to drop kids and a possible future on our parents" Trunks said and added "Like in this story" and picked up Vegeta's Days of Future Present trade paperback.   
  
"That monster had to be from your time" Sailor Pluto said.   
  
"It might have been that one monster grandma killed' one of Trunks sisters said.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Grandma didn't want to worry you" the another sister said.   
  
"Bra, Mayuka..what your grandmother was was the smartest pain the butt in the universe" Trunks said.   
  
"I thought her title was the smartest genius in the universe" Mayuka said.  
  
"There goes the timeline..well guess we have to stay in this time" Trunks muttered.  
  
Washu scanned Bra and Mayuka.   
  
"I never thought I would ever have any grandchildren..Saiyen DNA?!.." Washu said.   
  
Then Aeka and Ryoko showed up showed up...and tripped over a pile of comic books.  
  
"Those kids are mine?" Ryoko said...and added "and not Tenchis?"   
  
"I know who the father is" Goku said.   
  
"Yes..its me" Vegeta said.   
  
"How did you know?" Goku asked.   
  
"Several reasons..." Vegeta said with a smirk.   
  
"You two deserve each other"Aeka said.   
  
Then Bra and Mayuka went SSJ.   
  
Aeka's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets.   
  
"And Freeza said I wouldn't amount to anything..I showed him" Vegeta said with a smirk.   
***  
Terry Bogard couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
Wolfgang Krauser, some small old man that was the grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and four other people that Terry didn't have a clue who they were..with an alien.   
  
"We are...the Ginyu Force!" The said in unison and stuck a pose.   
  
Wolfgang Krauser felt like a moron.   
***  
Announcer(Goku): Ryoko and Vegeta? Now there's an interesting couple..Aeka tries to get the two together, and so does Yugi. But who is following her? Akane tries to impress me.   
  
Piccolo:Its unquestionably a madhouse!  
  
  



	8. Someone Moves in

  
Akane flew towards the apartment, and everyone that Ranma was trying to avoid followed her.   
***  
Piccolo was on the roof as usual. He could feel something bad was coming..not Cell level bad more Radzitz level bad..  
***  
Cell was flying away from five young men in body armor.   
  
"Jeez I didn't know they were that attached to that woman and that little kid..which made it all the sweeter when I ate them" Cell muttered to himself.   
***  
Ranma screamed.   
  
He left Nerima as to point out he wasn't going to put up with any more crap. He was tired of being an object to won. He was tired of his Father, the person he wished was his father was living with him, training him, was actually proud of him.. something Genma never,ever said. He was tired of getting hit and getting food from Akane. He was tired of his mother wanting him to be a "man among men"...something he had no idea of the meaning. He was tired of Nabiki and her leeching, backstabbing, and blackmailing ways. He was tired of his father and Soun Tendo's total ignoring the fact that he and Akane didn't get along at all in the slightest way..one of them would end up dead in ten years if they were married. Most likely Ranma..unless he blew his top and ripped Akane to shreds. He wondered if anyone other than Piccolo could rein in Akane's temper and her reaction of hitting people with things. He was tired of everyone fighting him. He wasn't really that tired of Ryoga..but he was tired of hinting that Ryoga was P-Chan..he could tell Akane..oh he was going to tell Akane flat out that Ryoga was P-Chan. Though Ryoga wasn't that bad..he wasn't too bad to deal with..a bit thickheaded, but a decent martial artist..and about the closest thing to a friend he had in Nerima. That really depressed Ranma.   
  
The one thing about Nerima he missed was Kasumi. She deserved better than what she got..maybe she could move in here. It was a pipe dream, but she was the only Tendo Ranma liked. She would probably get along well with everyone in the Apartment..even Vegeta.   
  
Shampoo would probably be easy to hang out with if she diverted her attention to Ataru instead of him.   
  
But other than Kasumi and maybe Shampoo, and maybe Mousse...Ranma wanted everyone else he knew to leave him alone.  
***  
Piccolo walked into the house.   
  
"Feel the storm..it's here" Piccolo said..and all hell broke loose.   
***  
It was a sea of voices, all demanded Ranma do this or that.   
  
All except Kasumi.   
  
Kasumi knew why Ranma left. He tried to deal with problems that were piled on top of him like dirt on a coffin. Problems being trained to be only the greatest martial artist in existance he couldn't solve. He also didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings..but found out he couldn't avoid it so he broke it all off and tried to burn that bridge behind him. Even with the bridge burnt to cinders, they swam across to get to him.   
  
At the same moment Kasumi and Piccolo bellowed "SHUT UP!"   
  
Everyone was shocked...and wondered which was worse, the look Piccolo was giving them...or the one Kasumi was giving them.   
  
"All of you..expect you" Piccolo said and pointed at Kasumi " all of you leave Ranma alone or I will vaporize you"   
  
"There is no way a demon can stop the almight Blue Thunder" Kuno said.   
  
"I blew the moon in one shot...and was before I some extreme power boosts.." Piccolo said and added"It's Demon King..not a mere demon"   
  
Kuno showed enough brains not to fight a Demon King that could blow moons...  
  
"Mind I stay here?" Kasumi asked.   
  
"Sure" Goku said.   
  
"No problems here" Ranma said.   
  
"I don't care" Ataru said.   
  
"I don't mind" Gohan said.   
  
"Its a bit cramped.."Tenchi said.   
  
"I can make a few subspace modifactions and this place will be big enough to fit all the people here" Washu said.   
  
"Oh..then I don't mind" Tenchi said.   
  
"She leaves my stuff alone and I don't care in the least" Vegeta said.   
  
Trunks and his sisters shrugged.   
Goku teleported Kasumi out of the house...and helped her get all her stuff and move it into the apartment.   
  
Washu expanded the apartment. Everyone had their own room..there were now about twenty bathrooms, a massive training arena with gravity increasing capabilities and the capabilites the X-Men's Danger room had, a massive kitchen with about five fully stocked fridges and fully loaded with a big screen TV, a massive entertainment center with TVs, computers, stereos, and arcade, and a sauna, hot tub, and massive pool with its own beach.   
  
"Wow" was the only thing everyone could say.   
***  
The Masaki household was in the middle of a fight.   
  
"Why don't your date Vegeta" Aeka suggested.   
  
"I don't want to date Vegeta..I want Tenchi" Ryoko said.   
  
"Don't need to fight fate..give into it" Aeka said.   
  
"Why don't you date him..he's royalty..your father wanted you to marry a prince so why not a Saiyen Prince..that would get him with his own rules' Ryoko countered.   
  
" I don't want to be a near freak like him..he's arrogent, cruel, nasty , crude, rude, vugar, disgusting and acts like the universe should bow to him" Aeka said.   
  
"Sounds like a perfect match for you" Ryoko replied.   
  
Aeka tried to strangle Ryoko.  
*** Yugi smiled.   
  
"Those two will be easy to use" Yugi said with a smile.   
  
Then she frowned.   
  
"Those Saiyens, that Namekian and the Z warriors..they're incredibly powerful..they are the guardians of this planet..they can't be seperated..maybe that creature can kill them for me..."  
***  
  
Talpa again planned to take over the Earth... Like most vile creatues of darkness, Talpa can't take a hint after getting his butt kicked repeatedly.   
***  
  
Sakura met Tenchi's roommates at the breakfast table.   
  
Kasumi was cooking inhuman amonts of food, most of which was going into Ranma and Goku's mouths.   
  
Vegeta was shocked...  
  
"By all the deities in the universe..I could swear that Ranma was Karrorot's son" Vegeta muttered.   
  
"Your roommates are weird" Sakura said.  
  
"Tell Yugi she needs to get a new hobby" Vegeta commented.   
  
"Who is Yugi?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"She was an experiment made by the Jurai..probably so they had something that could deal with a Super Saiyen..she had to be sent to another dimension..I think I sent a planet of bugs there..mostly so it would hit her" Vegeta said with smirk.   
  
Sakura looked at Vegeta like he was insane.   
***  
Yugi clapped.   
  
"Very good..though it won't.." Yugi said before getting hit by a planet.   
***  
  
"Fine don't believe me..but I will say told you so when Yugi tries to take over the world" Vegeta said.   
***  
  
Akane was angry...how dare anyone tell her what to do. She was now the strongest fighter in the universe...and was watching old tapes of Tenkaichi-Budokais for moves.   
"I'll show them all" Akane muttered to herself. She got up and flew to the apartment.   
***  
Piccolo sighed.   
  
"Is her learning curve flatline?" Piccolo muttered.   
  
Piccolo extended his arms and decked Akane.   
  
Piccolo got an idea...  
  
"I'll let Vegeta set up the holograms..probably use something from his comic books as the setting..and have them fight Akane..." Piccolo said.   
  
"I'll do it" Vegeta said.   
  
"Good" Piccolo replied.   
***  
  
Akane woke uip and found herself in New York City..in the middle of a battle royal between a super villain group and a super hero team.   
***  
  
Vegeta pondered on what lead him to read comic books.  
***  
He had Bulma's credit cards, and could forge her signature with ease. He entered a convention..and found he was in the strangest place he had ever been.   
  
People were wearing homemade costumes, and selling strange objects that looked kind of like magizines..and some of them were extremely expensive!  
  
"Heh we have a winner" Vegeta said....and bought the reprint of the entire Crisis on Infinite Earth limited series, and all the Marvel Masterworks books. That maxed out a card.  
  
Then Vegeta bought enough regular comics and trade paperbacks to max out a gold card.   
  
Vegeta smirked. He had more money...and wondered what else to send it on.   
  
"Hmmm..better not let these go to waste " Vegeta thought..and started to read the comics he had bought.   
  
He was shocked..a bunch of these 'comic books' were good. They were like a mythology..noble heros, nefarious villians, epic quests..and stuff like antiheros(something Vegeta identified with), time travel, aliens, demons, angels, gods of Earth mythology..and tales of loss, good kicking evil's butt,joy, and hate.. and plot twists. These stories were something Vegeta had never ever seen before.   
  
"I must find more of these comic books..I like these things" Vegeta thought.   
***  
Vegeta smirked and watched Akane.   
***  
Akane was definity not prepared for this.   
  
Ranma attacked her.   
  
"What's the matter Akane..can't take more than you can dish out?" Ranma asked sarcastically.   
  
Akane hit Ranma..and he turned into Lum.   
  
"Shocking isn't it?" Lum said and sent Akane flying with a lightning bolt.   
  
"What...what is this place?" Akane asked.  
A silver wall opened..and Vegeta stepped in.  
  
"This is my playroom" Vegeta said with a smirk and added"I play rough"   
***  
Yugi turned the planet into a palace.  
  
"I'm going to hurt that Saiyan"Yugi muttered.   
***  
"So you want some trouble little girl?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Little girl?..I'm the world's strongest human!" Akane yelled.  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"I doubt you are the world's strongest human..and even if you were, you're no match for me!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Double Tsuihikidan!" Akane yelled.   
Vegeta deflected the kibolts with his hands.   
  
"Nice..but not enough!" Vegeta said..and decked Akane quicker than she could see.  
***  
Akane woke up to be thrown into some bed..and then fell to the floor somewhere else.   
***  
Vegeta covered the portal..and wondered if Akane was as bad as Ranma said she was.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Ronin Saga-Bad day for the Sailor Senshi

  
Cell had indigestion.  
  
"Man that boy he's so..sugary good...even now trying to influence me..I really..need to eat some Androids" Cell thought.   
***  
  
It was a rare sight to see Kasami Tendo angry. However having her ballastic younger sister getting her butt handed to her and insulted would do it.   
  
Kasami glared at Vegeta.   
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Did you really have to humiliate my sister?"Kasami asked.  
  
"Yes..that girl has had everything handed to her..and she never had to deal with her actions...Everyday I expect some lone survior of an alien race I terminated when I worked for Freeza to show up and try to kill me" Vegeta said and added"You think I liked having to work for the being that killed almost every member of my race? I knew what he had done...and was powerless to exact some sort of vegence on him..well until I found out my son killed him..with ease"   
  
Vegeta smiled..and wished he had a picture of Freeza's face when he found out in the afterlife who killed him...   
  
Kasami wondered what Vegeta's past had to do with Akane...  
***  
Akane, Ryoko and Aeka were angry that the portal wasn't working.   
  
"I'm going to hurt Vegeta!" Akane bellowed.   
  
"Same here" Aeka said.  
  
"He's a Super Saiyan...and he can blow up whole planets...so do you two have a death wish?" Ryoko asked.   
  
"I'm a martial artist..I can beat up anyone!" Akane said with pride.   
  
Vegeta's head poped in the portal.  
  
"I'm mostly a street fighter..so I don't care!" Vegeta said..and closed the portal at his end.   
  
Ryoko laughed.   
***  
Terry Bogard had managed to ditch the Giynu Force long enough to think...  
  
"That team is worse than Mars" Terry muttered.   
  
"Need a hand?" Piccolo asked Terry.   
***  
A scream was heard across Toyko.   
  
"I'LL GET YOU SOMEHOW VEGETA!" Akane Tendo bellowed.   
  
Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Ah Akane..took you long enough to get back" Vegeta said.  
  
"You jerk!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Name calling has no effect on me" Vegeta said and added"nor any of your kibolts or your infamous mallet and improvisional weapon skills"  
  
"I'm a martial artist..I shouldn't lose to some street fighter!" Akane yelled.  
  
"There are a few martial artists in some sort of Street Fighter tourament" Vegeta said.   
  
"You're even more annoying than Ranma...and I didn't think that was possible!" Akane yelled.   
  
"What can I say..we're cut from the same mold...though his is a screwed up childhood on a smaller scale than mine" Vegeta said.   
  
"Screwed up?" Akane asked.  
  
"Filled with pain...You had everything handed to you Aknae..I had to take what I have by the throat" Vegeta said quietly and flew away.   
  
"That was weird" Akane thought.  
***  
  
Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan and Ranma trained in Juuban fighting monsters like Vegeta. They also had Terry Bogard with them.   
  
People would watch..if they could see it. The six moved so fast only martial artists or other super powered warriors might be able to see them.   
  
The Sailor Senshi sure couldn't. They barely were able to find out about a demonic being before it was destroyed. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Chibi Sailor Moon Sailor Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen attacked the six.   
  
Usagi wondered if Mamoru would recover...even with Sailor Saturn's help. He attacked Ranma Saotome..and wouldn't stop until he was beaten to a pulp.   
  
Sailor Pluto had her powers stripped by Piccolo...who was technically the guardian of the Earth...and could never find her to bring up that he didn't like her altering the time stream to her own ends.   
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune ticked off Gohan...and that was how Gohan became a Super Saiyan. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were lucky to be alive..though in full body casts.   
  
Trunks punted Chibi Sailor Moon into a wall.  
  
The so called "inners" decided to leave the new guys alone.  
***  
  
The Ronin Warriors were pissed. They had lost their friends to an inhuman monster..who definity wasn't one of Talpa's goons. He was much, much more powerful than Talpa or his minions. The legend of the Ronin Warriors didn't cover lizard-like monsters.   
***  
The Tendo household was quiet. No yelling, screaming, kibolts being thrown, nothing.   
  
Everyone had a feeling this was the calm before the storm.  
***  
Bra watched her father fight Akane..again. This time it was in the living room. Vegeta punted Akane out the door like a football.   
  
"Dad..why are you bothering with that Akane?"" Bra asked.  
  
"I got to do something" Vegeta said and added"and Akane Tendo's stupidity amuses me"   
  
"She's not bad, she's jsut a violent maniac" Kasami said when she walked into the room.  
  
"I'm not bad..I'm just misunderstund and wanted on charges of murder, genocide and for blowing up planets" Vegeta retorted.   
***  
It was a gathering of the most powerful beings in the universe. It was also one of the strangest..Nodoka Saotome, Bulma Briefs, Chi Chi Son, Colonge, and Washu playing poker.   
  
Well Colonge, Washu and Nodoka were really playing poker, Chi Chi and Bulma were trying to get the location of their sigificant other out of Washu.   
  
"I need to know where my baby is..He could be hurt..or becoming a fighter like his father" Chi Chi, almost crying.   
  
"He is a fighter like his father..and now he's a Super Saiyan" Washu said.  
  
"Great..." Chi Chi said sarcastically.   
  
"Gohan and Goku never maxed out several credit cards...and on comic books of all things" Bulma said.  
  
"I never thought a Saiyan would read comic books" Washu said.   
  
"Any of you ever notice how much Ranma acts like Goku?" Colonge asked.   
  
"Oh kami..the world doesn't need that"Chi CHi muttered.   
***  
Piccolo watched as Ukyo showed up at the apartment.  
  
"First Akane, now her..why can't I go through with what I said about killing them..must be Kami's influence" Piccolo muttered to himself...knowing that he couldn't have gone through with the threat even if he didn't merge with Kami.  
  
"Hey..where's Ranma?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Training with Goku" Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh.."Ukyo said.   
  
"I would suggest you leave all of us alone..unless" Piccolo said.   
  
"Unless?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Unless you want me to train you to be able to fight Andriods that are going to make the world into a hellish nightmare" Piccolo said.   
  
"Andriods? I'm used to magicial weirdness than science fiction style weirdness.."Ukyo said.   
  
"What about time travel?" Bra asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Except that..Ukyo said.  
***  
  
Ranma was in heaven, training in the most advanced gym on the planet with one of his personal heros. Ranma was learning more than he had ever dreamed possible.   
  
Ukyo walked in with Bra and Piccolo.   
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"Ukyo..please don't say anything about our engagement or that you are my cute fiancee...it's drilled into my head..so I don't need to hear it every five minutes" Ranma said.   
  
Ukyo's jaw dropped...Ranma..assertive? That was as strange as Akane flying.   
***  
  
Setsuna Meiou was on the verge of going insane. Her plans of Crystal Toyko were going smoothly and seemed to be on track to come true. Then the Outers ran head long into pure chaos. Ranma Saotome, Terry Bogard, the Z Warriors and Piccolo. Now all she could do is pace the hospital room everyone else was in.   
  
"That Namekian" the former Senshi of time angerly muttered"How dare he stripe me of my powers".  
  
The immobile Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor ChibiMoon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were silent.   
  
"You do realize the Sailor Senshi are a joke" Trunks said as he suddenly appeared in the room.  
  
"How..how did you teleport like that?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Something Goku taught me" Trunks said.   
  
"Are you going to beat me up like you did Small Lady?" Setsuna asked angrily.   
  
"No..but you're team is a joke..the Andriods ripped them to bits" Trunks said.   
  
"Andriods? What Andriods?" Sentsuna asked.   
  
"I guess you don't know everything about the future..in about a year Andriods created by a Dr. Gero will appear, and kill the Z Warriors..and then ruin the world" Trunks said.   
  
"But..the future it..." Setsuna said.   
  
"The future isn't written in stone..but I guess today forced that into your skull" Trunks said...and teleported away.   
***  
Ukyo was scared.   
  
There was someone that could eat more than Ranma! Goku inhaled a five pound ham like it was nothing. Did he even chew his food? Then she saw something that chilled her to the core...Ranma doing a good impresion of Goku's speed and amount of food.   
  
Ukyo ducked as the dou let out earth shattering belches.   
  
"Ranma, you sure that Goku isn't your father instead of Genma?" Ukyo asked from under the table.   
  
"I wish" Ranma replied.   
***  
  
Terry Bogard was still slightly in shock. There were people in this apartment even stronger than him. The last person to be that was Mars. Looking at Juuban from the roof..Terry had a weird idea enter his head.   
  
"I wonder what Joe would think about have four or six women chasing after him.." Terry thought.   
***  
It looked like a panty raid gone bad. At it's center was Cell..who was holding a bag of stolen underwear.   
  
Cell found that he perverse abilies now.   
  
"I really, really got to watch what I eat" Cell muttered to himself.  
  
Cell then flew away.  
***  
  
  
Aeka used the other door that Washu left.   
  
Aeka walked into the kitchen and found a heart shaped box of choloates. The box had 'to Aeka, from Tenchi' written on it. Her heart melting, Aeka opened the box..to find Worm covered candy apples, lollipops with bugs inside them, a bag of sour jelly bellies, several paper snakes flying out it and 'Love Stinks! sincerely Vegeta' written on a piece of toilet paper.   
  
"THAT....SAIYAN!" Aeka bellowed.   
  
"Oh what's the matter princess? You get your hopes dashed?" Ryoko asked sarcastically as she teleported into the room.   
  
"Hey are you going to eat that?" Goku said as he walked into the room.   
  
Aeka facefaulted.   
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
